Heart of a Turtle
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Leonardo finds a way make Venus's first Valentine's day in America special. Pairing: LeoVenus


**Heart of a Turtle**

"Leonardo." Venus stated as she slowly entered the room. Leo, who was currently training turned around faced her.

"Yes Venus?"

Venus seemed incredibly nervous, but smiled regardless. "Today is the holiday of Saint Valentines correct?" She asked. A slight shot of fear crawled up Leo's spine. Donny turned away from his computer and looked to them. Casey and April had been talking to Raphael, they also paused. As did Keno and Mikey who were playing video games, a knowing smile crossed April's face.

"Yes it is Venus, why do you ask?"

"I have been talking with Miss April O Neil, and she had explained this holiday to me. It is the first time I've heard of it. She told me it is a time for men to give gifts to women to show they have affection for them. Is that correct?" Venus asked.

"Well, yeah I guess that's one way of putting it."

Venus smiled warmly and nodded. Silence followed, Venus stood there for a moment hoping Leo would say or do something.

Leo knew it, he tried desperately to say something, but no matter how he tried no words seemed to exit his mouth. Venus sighed sadly and turned away Leo got desperate and panicked.

"WAIT VENUS!" Leo shouted louder then he meant to. She turned back to him looking surprised. "I just remembered I have a gift to give you. Wait right here." Leo quickly darted to his bed room at top speed.

Keno and Mikey made mental notes to mock Leo later for this. Raph shook his head slightly.

0

Leo looked around his room tearing everything apart. He had to have something worthy of giving Venus. He now wished he had managed to gather the courage to get Venus an actual gift. He had tried to, but was to convinced Venus didn't have feelings for him to even bother.

Now there she was out there expecting him to give her something. And it had to be something special, something she would like, something that had meaning. It suddenly clicked, he turned to his closet. There was only one thing he could think of worthy of giving a goddess like Venus.

0

Venus couldn't help becoming a bit overly anxious, which really wasn't in her nature. She had been taught patience by her 'father' Chang, but this was too much.

Whatever Leonardo gave mattered very little, it was simply that he had got her something. She had fallen in love with him soon after moving to America. His kindness and understanding immediately caught her eye. But his patience and gentle attitude towards her is what made her love him.

Now, this wonderful holiday would show her if he felt the same. A uncommon hush fell over the room as Leo re-entered. He held out a sword, it shined looking well polished and had special markings covering the handle.

"Mei Pei Chi." He started, saying her real name. "I present you with this. It was given to me by Master Splinter when he decided I would lead my brother in the war against the foot. It once belonged to his master Omato Yoshi, it was said to have been passed through many different families for many generations."

His brother knew the blade well, and Keno had learned of it as well. They had knick named it '_the magical mystic sword of_ legend'. Leo had never allowed any of them to so much as touch it.

Leo paused for a moment then continued. "Master Splinter told me that I to must give the sword to another someday, some one who I believe is more responsible and more dedicated then I. I believe that person is you." He handed her the blade. "Wield it with honor and pride, and with it you will carry a piece my heart and my soul." Leo smiled.

Venus examined the blade, holding it carefully, like it was the most valuable and delicate thing she had ever seen. "Leonardo I could not possibly accept this."

Leonardo frowned sadly. "Well if you don't want it-"

"I did not mean it like that Leonardo. This is the most beautiful gesture I have ever witnessed, but you deserve this blade far more then I or any other person on this world possibly could. So I will return it to you." She smiled gently. "But the part of your heart and your soul in which you promised would come with it, I will gladly keep those."

Venus gave sword back to Leo; he placed gently on a table. When he turned back to face Venus, she pulled him into a kiss.

The others cheered madly.

"Bout damn time." Raphael said with a light chuckle.

When the kiss ended, a shocked expression stayed on Leo's face. "I love you Leonardo." Venus whispered to him.

"And I love you Venus, more then life it's self. " They pulled into another kiss ignoring the others around them.

April smiled broadly. "It's weird; the most romantic thing I've ever seen was just preformed by two giant talking turtles." She said to Casey. He put his arm around.

"You knew something like this would happen didn't you? That's why you told Venus about Valentine's Day." He accused in an unserious tone.

April shrugged. "Hey I just gave I push, never could have guessed this would happened.

Mikey and Keno turned back to there video game.

"Man, I now know I really need to stop spending all my time with you guy and get out more. I really need a girlfriend." Keno said.

"Hey, maybe we can cruise the sewers, there's gotta by some scorching hot mutants chicks out there for us somewhere." Mikey offered.

Keno rolled his eyes. "Look, just because I lost my crummy job as a pizza boy because the Dragons kept trying to kill me and always wrecked my bike and no one believed that and I lost my apartment because I didn't have any money to pay rent and I was forced to move into the sewers with five giant talking turtles and a rat and I have very few career prospects….Wait was I going somewhere with this?"

"Uh….No I doubt it dude. Wanna look and see if we can find some hot mutant chicks. I mean face it your practically a turtle already man." Mikey mocked. Keno shrugged.

"Sure why not." Keno and Mikey rushed out to get the turtle mobile. Donny and Raph followed.

**THE END**

**Author's note: Well Keno is kind of depressed, but don't worry he'll find the right girl for him and get another job someday. **

**Later!**


End file.
